Nobody's listening
by andadrielle
Summary: Tout le monde pense qu’il est fou... Personne ne l’écoute...Ils ont tous peur de lui... Vont-ils se rendre compte avant la fin qu’il a pourtant raison? Longue fic contenant des chansons de Linkin Park des fois.
1. Breaking the habit

Titre Nobody's listening Auteure Andadrielle Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.k. Rowling. Rating PG13  
  
Ceci N'EST PAS un slash, mais peut contenir des scènes de violence ou paroles vulgaires. Personnage principal À vous de voir Résumé : Tout le monde pense qu'il est fou. Personne ne l'écoute. Vont-ils se rendre compte avant la fin qu'il a pourtant raison? C'est une toute nouvelle fic que je commence et d'un tout autre ordre habituel. L'idée m'est tout simplement venu en écoutant de la musique. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Chapitre 1  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
(POV Harry Potter)  
  
Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos on dirait.  
  
Peut-être on-t-il raison... Peut-être que je suis vraiment fou... Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment m'enfermer... Peut-être que cette fouine de Malfoy a raison... Mais j'ai peine à croire qu'il n'y a pas un once de vérité dans ce que j'ai vu.   
  
Et dire que tout a commencé à cause d'une simple rentrée des plus ordinaires au départ.   
  
J'avais passé tout l'été à recevoir et à envoyer des lettres à Ron, Hermionne, Rémus et Tonks. Cela me changeait les idées quelque peu même si je ne pouvais pas complètement m'enlever de la tête le fait que Sirius était parti pour toujours. C'était bien un des seuls qui me comprenait. Lui aussi devait rester cacher hors du monde magique. Lui aussi était en quelques sorte critiqué à tord. Je m'ennuyais tellement de lui que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de m'écrire.   
  
Ron me parlait de combien il s'ennuyait de moi, de toute nos aventures et aussi de sa nouvelle cicatrice sur le bras qui avait été faite dans le département des mystère par un cerveau.   
  
Hermionne me disait de me pas m'en faire, que Dumbledore allait trouver un moyen pour me faire sortir de chez les Dursleys, qu'on allait bientôt se voir. Mais elle s'était trompée. Nous ne nous étions pas vu de tout l'été...   
  
Rémus et Tonks me disaient de tenir, me donnait un tout petit peu de nouvelles du monde magique, mais ne me parlait jamais de Voldemort et de son pouvoir grandissant, ou encore des nombreuses attaques qui faisaient,j'en suis sur, rage là bas.  
  
Puis, pour passer le temps entre les lettres de mes amis, j'avais décidé d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique. En fait, j'appris à en jouer 3 : la guitare sèche, la guitare électrique et le piano. J'avais réussi à avoir l'autorisation de mon oncle et j'étais donc aller faire un court arrêt très rapide à la banque des sorciers, alors que mon oncle m'attendait à la porte du Chaudron Baveur, bien enfermé dans sa voiture. J'avais quand même changé beaucoup, en fait énormément, d'argent sorcier en moldu. J'avais aussi gardé plusieurs galions car je savais bien que je pourrais surement pas retourner à la banque avant la rentrée.  
  
Je pus alors m'acheté un piano électrique assez moderne, une guitare sèche et une guitare électrique de très bonne marque. La première était rouge et noire et la deuxième bleu avec un gros éclair argent. J'avais même un ampli qui venait avec. Je m'avais aussi acheté des livres pour apprendre car je ne connaissais personne de compétents en la matière. Je m'avais aussi procuré plusieurs cd de plusieurs chanteur ou groupe connus qu'une vendeuse m'avait conseillé. C'était quand même drôle puisque je faisais enrager ma « famille » avec le « tapage » que je faisais. Mais ils n'osaient pas se plaindre en ma présence puisqu'ils avaient complètement la trouille des mes amis « étranges ». J'étais tout de même assez bon et puisque je n'avais que cela à faire de mes journées, j'apprenais vite. Donc cela me fit toujours un peu plus oublier la mort de mon parrain.  
  
Je m'avais aussi acheté du nouveau linge puisque j'étais pas mal « écœurer » ( NDA : désolé, je trouvais pas d'autre terme ) du vieux linge trop grand de mon cousin. Je m'avais acheté plusieurs pantalons, soit de jeans ou de cuir, plusieurs chandail assez sobre et quelques chemises. Je m'étais aussi promis de m'acheter une robe de sorcier si il y aurait un bal à Poudlard.   
  
Mais plus l'été avançait, plus je perdais espoir ou plutôt ma joie. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais mes raisons. Ron et Hermionne avait dû arrêter de m'écrire puisque Dumbledore et leurs parents leur avaient dit que les adeptes de Volemort auraient pu découvrir où je me cachais à cause des trop nombreuses lettres envoyées chez moi. Rémus et Tonks étaient devenus eux trop surchargés à cause du mage noir et n'avaient que très peu de temps pour m'écrire des messages.   
  
Donc, j'avais passé ma fête de 16 ans seul dans ma chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Puis j'avais lu tout mes anciens bouquins utiles de magie que j'avais bien pu emmener dans ma chambre. En tout, j'avais lu 29 bouquins : 4 de défenses contre les forces du mal, car je n'avais pas lu celui de Gilderoy Lockhart, 5 de métamorphose, 5 de botanique, 5 sur les créatures magiques, 5 sur les maléfices utiles du bon vieux Flitwick et 5 de potions. Je n'avais pas lu ceux de l'histoire de la magie ou encore sur le troisième œil de divination de la vieille chouette de Trewlaney. Mais alors que je m'y attendais le moins, une personne m'écrit vers la fin de l'été : Luna Lovegood. Elle me décrivait son été comme si rien ne se passait à l'extérieur et comme si nous étions de bon vieux amis qui ne se voyaient pas depuis un petit bout, mais qui se connaissaient très bien. Sa simplicité, son habituel bonheur et peut-être aussi son côté lunatique me firent quelque peu sortir de ma noirceur . Ça me faisait un peu de bien de parler avec quelqu'un de nouveau. Donc nous nous écriviâmes ainsi les quelques jours de fin d'été qu'il restaient.   
  
Puis le jour de la rentré arriva. J'avais reçu les livres qu'il me fallait par McGonagall puisque je n'avais pas pu aller sur le chemin de traverse cette année. Même si je ne sais paas trop comment elle a pu y aller puisqu'elle est toujours avec une canne suite à quatre stupéfixs qui ont rebondis sur Hagrid puis qui se sont dirigés vers ma professeur de métamorphose. Rendu dans le train, je n'avais pas vu Ron ou Hermionne puisqu'ils avaient tout les deux l'habituelle réunion de le compartiment des préfets. Mais Luna était entrée dans mon compartiment et m'avait fait une énorme étreinte comme il faudrait en avoir plus souvent. Mais pas une étreinte entre amis, mais une entre frères et sœurs. Le manque de famille c'était quelque peu assombrit cet été et cela me fit extrêmement du bien de savoir qu'il me restait quelques personnes qui me ressemblaient. Ou plutôt qui voulaient encore être avec moi après cette malédiction qui rodait au dessus de toute personne qui voulait bien me tenir compagnie. Ils leur arrivaient tous malheur. Soit blessés, soit tués.   
  
Donc j'avais passé tout le voyage en compagnie de Luna, puis de Ginny, puis de Neville, et enfin de Ron et Hermionne après leur ronde dans les wagons. Peu après, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, l'école la plus prospère et la plus grande de tout les temps de la sorcellerie.   
  
Puis après, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment. Juste que je suis rentré dans la grande salle, qu'il y a eut la longue répartition des nouveaux étudiants, le long discours de Dumbledore sur la sécurité au château ou à l'extérieur. Puis le nouvel enseignant de défenses contre les forces du mal, un certain Zack Streitcher, est entré dans la salle. Il avait fait ses études à Poudlard il y a environ 35 ans et avait bien voulu venir enseigné pour le poste maudit.   
  
Après cela, c'est quelque peu flou. Je sais que j'ai eu un mal de chien à ma cicatrice, que j'ai vu une grosse lumière blanche, que j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre sur la fin du peuple de la terre puis c'est le néant. Je ne me rappelle pas des mots concrets que j'ai pu dire ou bien des réactions des gens.   
  
Maintenant, je ne me rappelle juste que je me suis réveillé dans un lit de la salle sur demande avec mes affaires au pied du lit. On m'avait donné une sorte d'appartement avec des murs mais aucunes portes, sauf celle pour sortir de la salle. Mais je comprit vite que c'était à cause que ça s'appelait la salle sur demande, et non les salles sur demande. Il y avait une chambre de bain avec une grande baignoire, une douche, un lavabo et une cuvette. La salle de bain était derrière le foyer du salon, le trou servant de porte étant sur le côté gauche La pièce centrale était composée d'un petit salon avec une causeuse et deux fauteuils devant le grand foyer. Entre les divans se trouvait une petite table basse. Sur la gauche, il y avait une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau de travail. Dans le fond de la pièce à droite, la chambre était comme sur un plancher sur élevé de deux marches entre le mur de la salle de bain et le mur intérieur de la pièce. La chambre comportait un grand lit, une table de chevet, une armoire et un coffre. Il y avait sur la droite de l'entrée une petite cuisine avec une sorte de réfrigérateur dans le quel la nourriture ou la boisson que nous voulions apparaissait. Il y avait une petite table quatre place ainsi que quelques comptoirs. C'était vraiment un petit appartement. Mais pourquoi m'avait-on mit ici et pas dans ma salle de repos habituelle? Je l'ignore encore.   
  
Luna m'avait laissé un petit message sur la table de la cuisine, me disant de me rejoindre dans ce soir à la tour d'astronomie. Elle me conseillait aussi de ne pas sortir et de me reposer un peu aujourd'hui. Justement nous étions le 4 septembre, donc cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient commencé. Et il était déjà près de 4 heures 30 de l'après midi. Donc, je me sortis un bon souper du réfrigérateur et je fit repus en moins d'une heure. Je mit mes anciens livres et mes Cds dans la bibliothèque, ainsi que quelques petite objets que j'avais décidé d'emmener avec moi. Je mit aussi mon linge dans mon armoire. Je mit mon piano sur la table du salon et mes deux guitares et l'ampli dans un coin de la pièce. Je fis tout cela en ne me posant qu'une seule question : pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi pas à l'infirmerie? Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas convoqué à son bureau? Bon en effet, cela faisait trois questions, mais elle concordait toutes en un seul point : que c'était-il passé?  
  
( Fin du POV)  
  
Pour enlever un peu la tension qui l'habitait, le jeune brun se dirigea vers la table du salon et s'assit devant le piano électrique. Il le mit en marche et commença à jouer et à chanter une chanson qu'il avait apprit durant l'été.  
  
( Linkin park, Breaking the habit.) (1)  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wounds  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
Mémoires consumées  
  
Comme ouvrir les blessures  
  
( I'm picking me apart again)  
  
Vous supposez tout  
  
Je suis en sécurité ici dans ma chambre  
  
À moins que j'essai de recommencer  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
Je ne veux pas être le seul  
  
Les batailles choisissent toujours  
  
Parce à l'intérieur je réalise  
  
Que je suis le seul confus  
  
{Refrain:}  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream...  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean...  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright...  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
(Traduction du refrain)  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à combattre  
  
Ou pourquoi j'ai à crier...  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'incite  
  
Et dis ce que je ne veux pas...  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prit cette voie  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas correct  
  
Alors je brise les habitudes  
  
Je brise les habitudes cette nuit  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more than anytime before  
  
I have no options left again  
  
Saisir mon traitement  
  
Je ferme étroitement la porte  
  
J'essai de reprendre mon souffle encore  
  
J'ai blessé beaucoup plus que n'importe quand avant  
  
Je n'ai plus aucune option  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
Je ne veux pas être le seul  
  
Les batailles choisissent toujours  
  
Parce à l'intérieur je réalise  
  
Que je suis le seul confus  
  
{au Refrain}  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one that fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends...  
  
Je peindrais sur les murs  
  
Parce que je suis celui qui censurent  
  
Je ne vais plus jamais combattre  
  
Et c'est comment cela finit...  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream...  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean...  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright...  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à combattre  
  
Ou pourquoi j'ai à crier  
  
Mais maintenant j'ai plus de clarté  
  
Pour vous montrer ce que je veux dire  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prit cette voie  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas correct  
  
Alors je brise les habitudes  
  
Je brise les habitudes cette nuit  
  
Harry entendit alors des applaudissements derrières lui...  
  
fin du chapitre 1  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit aperçu! Si vous voulez la suite, dites moi les dans un petite review!  
  
(1)Désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à traduire les textes alors si quelqu'un pourrait me donner une meilleure version je pourrais peut-être la changer...   
  
Chow tout le monde!  
  
Anda xxx 


	2. Easier to Run

WOW! Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de fan de Linkin Park sur fanfiction.net! Héhé! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire plusieurs chapitres sur plusieurs chansons de ce groupe! En plus je vois que j'ai même fait des adeptes ! Je suis fière! Lol  
  
Bon allez je vais répondre aux reviews sur le champ!!  
  
Watterlily et Dragonfly : Toute bonne chose en son temps( pour Crawling)! Moi aussi j'aime bien cette toune là! En fait j'aime pas mal toutes les tounes de LP. Voici la suite!! J'espère que tu vas aimer! XxX  
  
Alba : Le prochain chapitre??Hum............. Pour maintenant ça te dit? A  
  
Katerinu : Merci beaucoup! Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne va pas n'y avoir qu'un seul chapitre! Je compte en faire autant qu'il va y avoir de monde qui vont la lire! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu! XxX   
  
FannyMJV : Moi aussi j'adore, je raffole, de LP!!! En plus, les chanteurs sont pas mal kiout! Surtout Mike!! Et Chester! Ah oui! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je lis ta fic à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort alors je vais aller voir ton prochain c'est sur!! C'est juste que je n'ai presque jamais le temps de mettre une review parce que j'ai deux sœurs qui me poussent toujours dans le dos pour avoir l'ordinateur! Mais je vais t'en mettre un le prochain promis! Pour la traduction je vais faire de mon mieux les prochaines fois!Le fait qu'Harry aie changé subitement durant l'été, c'est un peu à cause de son parrain... Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ! Je vais mettre plusieurs chanson de LP, alors tu ne seras pas déçue je pense! A!!!  
  
Jessica Angel : Tu t'es reconnue au début dans le petit mot? ;) Savoir pourquoi Harry est fou..?? Tu veux le savoir enh??? J'vais te le dire.. approche... un peu plus... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! J'aime trop le suspense pour dévoiler mon secret! hihi! Bon et bien merci infiniment!!! XXX A  
  
Lilou : Merci! Moi aussi j'adore cette chanson! XxX A  
  
Bon et bien voilà! Maintenant qu'est ce que je peux bien faire.... Je sais pas.... Bon aller j'arrête de faire des folies et je commence!  
  
Juste une petite chose! Si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour que fanfiction veuille bien mettre les choses que je mets en gras et en italique sur le site, ce serait gentil de me le dire! Je met des phrases en gras et elles redeviennes normal sur le site! C'est pas très l'fun!  
  
Ah oui, lorsque je vais traduire des couplets et des refrains de chansons, ils vont être entre de petites étoiles comme ça : traduction .  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le brun se retourna subitement et vit la personne la plus inusitée qu'il aurait pensé voir maintenant.  
  
L'homme était grand, avec de beau cheveux longs et bruns, gondolants naturellement. Il avait un énorme sourire, comme une personne qui nous revoit depuis longtemps et qui est la plus heureuse du monde de nous revoir. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon foncé et d'une chemise rouge foncé. Par dessus, il y avait une sorte de cape avec des manche qui tombait parfaitement derrière lui. Il avait toujours les même yeux rieurs qu'avant. Mais il n'y avait qu'un problème avec cette personne... Elle était quelque peu translucide.  
  
Harry reconnu son parrain instantanément. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers lui, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un vent, qu'une image, qu'une hallucination machiavélique de son esprit tordu. Mais, après mainte claques mentales et battements de cils répétitifs, il pouvait toujours le voir. Il le voyait toujours sourire, avec cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. C'était tellement étrange pour Harry de le voir là, alors qu'il avait attendu tout l'été que son parrain redevienne à la vie.  
  
Le plus vieux des deux commença à parler, après un long moment de silence.  
  
Je suis si content de te revoir!  
  
Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus, fonça directement dans les bras paternel de son parrain. Le brun fondit en larmes, la tension et la tristesse de l'été refaisant surface. Son parrain le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, Harry ayant beaucoup trop eu de peine et ayant eu un grand manque de famille, Sirius le prenant comme si c'était son propre fils, ou son propre frère.  
  
Après plusieurs larmes, silences et accolades, la petite famille allèrent s'asseoir sur un des divans des salons et discutèrent un peu, Harry racontant son pénible été chez les Dursleys et tout ce qu'il avait apprit durant ses nombreux temps libres. Mais une question persistait dans son esprit dons il la posa au plus vieux.  
  
Sirius, comment ça ce fait que tu sois là? Bien en fait que tu ne sois pas mort..?  
  
En fait, c'est un peu compliqué, même que je n'y comprend pas tout. Lorsque j'ai passé de l'autre côté du voile, je suis tombé dans un milieu assez...comment dire... malsain. Il y avait des millions de personnes qui flottaient dans un espace immensément noir. Ils chuchotaient, disant à ceux de l'extérieur de venir les rejoindre. Ils faisaient cela parce qu'ils se sentaient seul. C'était des êtres translucides, sans couleurs, au contour blanc vert. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment mort, comme des fantômes que l'on pouvait toucher. Mais ils ne pouvaient ressortir de l'intérieur du voile, une barrière magique les en empêchant. J'étais le seul à être normal quoique je flottais moi aussi. Les êtres m'entourèrent et m'emmenèrent je ne sais où, mais plus loin de la « porte » comme les personnes l'appelaient. Il y avait une sorte de grand totem noir où plusieurs créatures magiques y trônaient. Une seule s'est retiré du lot et est devenu aussi blanche que la neige. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé ensuite... Juste que j'ai souhaité revenir ici, que la créature a dit quelque chose d'étrange et que je suis arrivé ici que les professeurs t'emmenaient dans cette pièce.  
  
Pourquoi? Ils ne t'ont pas vu?? Tu étais caché?  
  
- En fait, je suis un peu comme un sombral. D'après ce que j'ai compris en tout cas. Sauf que même si les gens ont vu la mort de près, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Ils ne peuvent me toucher non plus. Je suis en fait juste ton sombral, que juste toi peux percevoir et toucher. Aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de dormie, manger ou boire. Je l'ai compris durant les trois derniers jours. Donc, pour les autres personnes, je suis invisible. Il ne peuvent que m'entendre, sauf que pour eux, ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, à peine audible. Je peux tout de même déplacer des objets, mais pas trop lourds. Je n'ai pas encore la force psychique pour le faire. Et les gens le vois aussi. De plus, je crois que là bas, le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement qu'ici. Deux heures là bas équivaut à plus de deux mois ici à ce que je peux voir.  
  
« Alors, j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. Une jeune fille est passée plusieurs fois te voir. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Luna, d'après ce qu'elle te disait pendant que tu étais endormi. Elle est un peu lunatique cette fille, je me trompe? Bon elle disait d'autre chose, mais ça ne me regarde pas du tout! »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
Je dis non! Je ne vais pas révéler les paroles de cette jeune fille! Et de toute manière, qu'est ce que tu veux tant savoir? Serait tu intéressé par...?  
  
Sirius! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Aller! Réponds!  
  
Non! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Harry Potter! Oh non! Je te connais trop bien!  
  
Tu l'auras voulu! Black!   
  
Et Harry sauta sur lui armé d'un coussin et l'assena de coups. Sirius riait beaucoup trop pour dire quoique ce soit ou pour se défendre. Mais il réussit quand même à attraper un coussin et attaqua à son tour. La bataille fut de courte durée, le plus jeune ayant déjà beaucoup plus d'avance. Cette petite bataille se termina par 89/35 coups pour Potter. Les deux tombèrent sur deux divans différents, exténués mais heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouver leur seule et unique vraie famille.  
  
Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
Je pensais t'avoir déjà répondu! J'ai dit que je ne te le dirais pas pour rien au monde puisque rien ne me regarde dans cette affaire.  
  
...--  
  
Aller! Fais pas cette tête! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi même. Tu ne la voyais pas ce soir par hasard?  
  
Ouais! Mais comment veux-tu que je lui dise que je l'avait entendu? Je ne peux pas lui dire : « C'est mon parrain décédé qui me l'a dit. »  
  
Mouais... C'est vrai que... Alors patience! Un jour tu sauras! Il faut prendre son temps avec les femmes. Fit toi à cela! Coirs en mon expérience. Sinon, une main sur la joue, ça l'arrive vite quand on ne s'y attends pas.  
  
Conseil retenu. Mais, dis moi au moins c'était quoi le sujet..?  
  
Mais dis moi... Depuis quand es-tu si curieux?  
  
Et la conversation continua ainsi encore un peu sur ce sujet puis Harry se dit vaincu par la résistance de son parrain. Ils passèrent le reste du temps à rire, à parler. Sirius écouta même quelques chansons d'Harry, soit à la guitare ou au piano. Puis Harry dû partir voir Luna. Sirius resta dans la chambre, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose d'autres.  
  
Il était environ 21 :30 lorsqu'il sortit de la salle sur demande. Harry se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Pendant son court voyage, il rencontra plusieurs élèves flâneurs qui se promenaient. Ceux-ci, peu nombreux soient- ils, le regardaient tous étrangement, pressant le pas pour le fuir. Mais qu'avait-il dont pu dire ou fait pour faire peur ainsi aux gens? Il pressa le pas, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient enfin décidés à pousser et à se tenir un peu plus tranquilles, même s'ils étaient toujours désordonnés.  
  
Arrivé sous le petit escalier, ou plutôt l'échelle, qui menait à la tour d'astronomie, le brun prit une grande respiration, ayant peur de la répercussion de ses actes sur Luna. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant elle en fait. Ayant vu , il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela, la réaction des autres, il ne savait plus du tout quoi pensé. Valait-il mieux pour lui de retourner dans la salle? Luna allait-elle avoir la même réaction que les autres étudiants?  
  
Cela était impensable pour lui que Luna réagisse ainsi. Elle était trop simple, trop joyeuse et coquette pour avoir une telle réaction face à lui. Et c'est ce qui faisait son charme quand on y pensait. La jeune fille avait encore les mêmes yeux protubérants qui lui donnait toujours l'air surpris. Elle allait surement rire de tout cela un bon coup au lieu d'avoir peur de lui.  
  
C'est ce qu'il espérait en tout cas...  
  
Sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle dit de venir le voir? Pour lui dire de ne plus jamais lui parler? Ou pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé?  
  
Il chassa ses idées sombres et se décida enfin à monter et à ouvrir la petite trappe(1). Lorsqu'il eut bien refermé la trappe, de manière à ne pas être dérangé, Il se retourna pour faire face à la lune. Sur le rempart de la tour d'astronomie, une jeune fille était assise, dos à lui, les pieds pendant sur le rebord de la tour. Ses longs cheveux blonds était propre et lisse, tombant jusqu'à sa taille, même plus bas, à la différence de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Il se rappelait comment il l'avait trouvé étrange avec ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, sa baguette magique collée à son oreille, son collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre ou son magazine à l'envers. Et aussi sa manière de fixer les gens sans cligner des yeux ou sa manière de rire face aux blagues stupides de Ron.  
  
Mais maintenant, elle s'était quelque peut ouverte les esprits. Elle avait toujours son collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, sa manie de fixer les gens mais elle avait perdu sa façon de lire à l'envers. Elle prenait aussi un peu mieux soin d'elle. Elle avait l'air maintenant plus d'une jeune femme que de la fillette de l'année passée. Mais elle avait toujours ce petit air rêveur. Cela se voyait bien. Juste quand elle regardait la lune, on savait qu'elle était partie dans son monde, là où il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de Voldemort ni d'affreux mangemorts qui enlèvent la vie des gens. Elle était dans son petit monde de fleur rougeoyante et d'oiseau en liberté à travers monts et vallées.  
  
Le jeune homme brun se dirigea vers elle et s'assis tranquillement à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda : « Est-ce que tu vas mieux? »  
  
Elle avait une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux mêler à quelque chose d'autre. Mais le beau brun ne le vit pas à cause de la faible lumière que leur offrait la lune. Il lui répondit tout de même : « Bien sûr! Je suis en pleine forme, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire fatigué, mais toujours avec son petit air rêveur, auquel le brun lui répondit. Il lui posa une question :   
  
Pourquoi es-tu si épuisée?  
  
Oh! Ça... Hum... Je dors assez mal de ces temps ci.  
  
Oh! Je vois... Hum... pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ici?  
  
Pour parler. En fait, je suis sûre que tu veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé il y a trois jours, je me trompe?  
  
Non... En fait, tout à l'heure en arrivant, plusieurs élèves, disons le comme ça, m'ont un peu ignoré... dit Harry en baissant la tête. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça, il c'est passé la même chose en deuxième année, mais au moins je savais ce que j'avais fait. Là je suis complètement dans l'ignorance, finit le brun, serrant les dents, sous la frustration.  
  
Je sais. Je vais t'expliquer d'accord?  
  
Ok... répondit le jeune brun,  
  
Bon en fait... Tout le monde était dans la grande salle, le directeur venait tout juste de présenter le nouveau professeur de défenses... Après tout c'est passé tellement vite... dit la jeune fille, troublée. Tu as poussé un grand cri à faire glacé le sang et tu es tombé sur le sol, en te convulsant. Les plus jeunes étaient terrifiés, et les plus vieux ne savaient que faire. Les personnes autour de toi s'étaient éloignés, avaient poussés les bancs, pensant que tu faisait une crise de quelque chose ou peut-être à cause de la peur. Les professeurs t'ont entouré et essayaient de calmer les jeunes et puis... Puis après, une grand lumière blanche est sorti de ta cicatrice et... tu t'es transformé...  
  
Transformé? Que veux tu dire par transformé?  
  
...  
  
LUNA! dit Harry en la prenant par les épaules et en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de savoir...s'il te plait...  
  
Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant...Mais j'en ai entendu parler et j'ai vu des images... Ça me donne la chair de poule rien que à y penser... finit-elle tout bas.  
  
C'était quoi? DIT MOI EN QUOI JE ME SUIS TRANSFORMÉ!  
  
Il avait dit cela en serrant les dents. Il avait lâché les épaules de la jeune fille et serrait légèrement les poings. Mais il la regardait toujours fixement, avec une lueur de complète incompréhension et de frustration. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu dans la vie que les gens lui disent la vérité. Luna eut presque peur de lui en cet instant. Elle le savait frustré.  
  
Frustré de ne pas savoir la vérité.  
  
Frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé.  
  
Elle savait ce que cela pouvait faire. Même si elle était souvent dans son monde, elle savait ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir dans un moment de détresse. Elle savait comment cacher ses émotions : elle disparaissait dans son monde. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable de l'en sortir et de lui faire voir la réalité : Harry. Elle était un peu moins dans sa bulle grâce à lui et elle découvrait plus le monde qui l'entourait. Même si ce monde lui faisait peur, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur le jeune homme.  
  
Elle lui dit alors en quoi il s'était transformé :  
  
Tu t'es transformé... en Manticore...  
  
En manticore??  
  
Oui... C'était un gros lion rouge, avec la crinière dorée. Mais tu... enfin cette bête là avait des griffes acérées et des crocs de serpents aussi longue que des poignards, et surement aussi coupantes. Il y avait des ailes d'aigles de deux mètres chacune quand elle se sont ouvertes. Mais au lieu d'être un queue de lion normale, c'était une queue de scorpion. Tu était deux fois plus gros qu'un cheval. Mais ce qui est le plus effrayant... c'était les yeux. Ils étaient aussi rouges que le sang, avec un énorme pupille noire au milieu. Comme des yeux de serpent. Et lorsque on les regardait, on ne pouvait plus s'en détaché. On arrêtait de respirer, de crier. Il n'y a que le grand frisson qui nous passe tout le long de la colonne. Cette image là va me rester dans ma tête toute ma vie.  
  
Harry ne bougeait plus, ne la regardait plus, ne respirait qu'à peine. Pourquoi cela ne lui arrivait qu'à lui? Allait-il rester un monstre comme cela?Avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un?  
  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fit parla, ou plutôt murmura :  
  
Tu n'as fait de mal à personne, sauf à certaine personne qui se sont évanouis sur le sol en te voyant. Tu n'as que rugit à en faire gronder tout le château. Mais le rugissement est devenu une plainte puis la bête s'est effondrée. Après, il y a eu une autre lumière aveuglantes et tu, enfin ton vrai toi, était sur le sol, dans un semi coma.  
  
Je suis... Tu crois... Tu crois que je suis un...monstre?? Demanda le garçon, levant ses yeux émeraude vers elle. Ses yeux qui n'avait plus la clarté d'autre fois.  
  
Non, j'en suis convaincu! Il doit y avoir une raison logique à tout cela...  
  
Alors, pourquoi Dumbledore, ou McGonagall, ou n'importe qui d'autres ne sont-ils pas venu me voir?? Demanda le brun, haussant le ton.  
  
Je ne sais pas, mais calme toi. Ils ne doivent juste pas savoir que tu es réveillé... dit la jeune fille en essayant de le calmer.  
  
Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas mit dans l'infirmerie?demanda-t-il, encore plus en colère. Et pourquoi Ron et Hermionne n'étaient pas là, ou ne m'ont pas laissé de message comme tu l'as fait?  
  
Je ne sais pas moi... S'il te plait Harry calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien de tout me demander cela, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Dumbledore ne veut rien dire. Il n'a même pas dit où est-ce que tu étais. Je t'ai trouvé complètement par hasard.  
  
Le jeune homme se calma un peu et baissa la tête.  
  
Désolé Lune(2). C'est juste que je suis fatigué de devoir toujours attendre pour savoir la vérité.  
  
En ce moment, ce ne fut que la lune qui put voir sur la joue du jeune homme coulée une larme solitaire. Et elle coula, et coula, jusqu'à tombée de sa joue, puis du haut de la tour, pour s'écraser silencieusement sur l'herbe verte de Poudlard. Puis elle fut suivit de plusieurs autres gouttes. Les nuages pleurèrent avec le brun, cachant la lune. Luna le prit l'entoura de ses bras, sous la pluie qui les mouillait.  
  
Puis, pendant qu'elle le berçait doucement en lui jouant dans les cheveux mouillés Harry commença à chanter tout bas une chanson.  
  
( Linkin park, Easier to run)  
  
(Harry qui chante)  
  
Refrain  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Il est plus facile de courir   
De remplacer cette douleur avec quelque chose d'engourdissant   
C'est tellement plus facile d'aller   
Que de faire face à cette douleur seul   
  
(Luna)  
Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me.  
A secret I've got locked away  
No one can ever see.  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away.  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played.  
  
Quelque chose a été pris   
Au plus profond de moi   
Un secret que j'ai fermé à clef au loin  
Personne ne pourra jamais voir   
Des blessures tellement profondes qui ne sont jamais montrées   
Qui ne partent jamais   
Comme les images mouvantes dans ma tête   
Pendant des années et des années elles ont jouées   
  
(Luna et Harry)  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave  
  
Si je pourrais Je voudrais changer   
Rapporter la douleur  
Je voudrais retracer chaque mauvaise démarche que j'ai entreprit  
Si je pourrais  
Je voudrais tenir debout et prendre le blâme  
Si je pourrais je voudrais prendre toute la honte dans la tombe   
Si je pourrais Je voudrais changer   
Rapporter la douleur  
Je voudrais retracer chaque mauvaise démarche que j'ai entreprit  
Si je pourrais   
Je voudrais tenir debout et prendre le blâme   
Si je pourrais je voudrais prendre toute la honte dans la tombe   
  
(Refrain)  
  
(Harry)  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Parfois je me rappelle   
L'obscurité de mon passé   
Me rapportant à ces mémoires   
Souhaite que je n'aie pas eu   
Parfois je pense à laisser aller   
Et ne jamais regarder derrière   
Et ne jamais avancer devant alors   
Il n'y aurait jamais eu de passé   
  
(Harry et Luna)  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave  
  
(Harry)  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
Juste mettre cela de côté   
Tout l'abandon à l'intérieur   
Feignant que je ne me sens pas mal placé   
C'est tellement plus simple que le changement   
  
(Refrain)  
  
(Harry)  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave  
  
(Fin de la chanson)  
  
Tout était silence quand ils arrêtèrent de chanter. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et se sourirent. On se serait presque demandé si toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du château s'étaient réveillées et avaient gardé le silence que pour les écouter chanter.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens restèrent encore ainsi une partie de la nuit, à regarder la pluie tombée et la lune reflétée dans les nuages. Puis, Harry retourna dans la salle sur demande et Luna dans son dortoir. Le jeune homme parla un peu avec Sirus et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude. Cela faisait un énorme contrate avec cette pluie froide du mois de septembre. Il se mit au lit en se promettant de raconter à son cher parrain demain matin ce que Luna lui avait dit.  
  
Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et sous la protection de son parrain, qui lisait un bouquin à la lueur d'une chandelle dans le salon.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je suis désolé du retard, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Une ptite review!?!   
  
Désolé, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une échelle ou un escalier, ni une porte ou une trappe... Donc j'ai un tout petit peu inventé. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus s'il faut passez par une pièce ou si on arrive directement dehors... Veuillez M'excuser. Mais si quelqu'un le sait, ce serait aimable de votre par de me le dire.  
  
Harry l'appelle Lune parce que c'est son surnom, et non une faute de frappe   
  
Chow tout le monde!  
  
Anda xxxx 


	3. Runaway partie 1

Salut à tous! C'est moi! Anda!

Tout d'abord, je veux remercier les revieweurs car leur messages me font toujours plaisir.

gandalf le blanc agc : Pour ta question, je vais mettre du cd de « Meteora », du cd de « Live in Texas » et peut-être des autres mais je n'ai que c'est deux là pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de me les procurer. Si tu as des suggestions de chansons, dit moi les! Merci! A Bisou

FannyMJV : Je suis contente que tu aimes! Je vais aller voir ta fic tout le temps, t'inquiètes pas! Tu es vraiment bonne! bisou et un gros merci!

Naruto : Les prochains chapitres, et bien ils vont sortir lorsque mon imagination le voudra bien. Mais bon tu regarderas en bas à la fin, je vais mettre un mot la dessus. Tu as avec toi une grande fan de Linkin park! C'est mon groupe préféré! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bise

petites sorcires : J'essai de faire un beau mélange et je suis contente qu'il te plaise. J'essai de faire Harry un peu comme il est dans le 5eme livre, autant agressif et rebelle, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le talent de J.K.R. Mais j'aime ton idée qu'il se transforme en Lord Voldemort. Merci vraiment! C'est super gentil! XXX

Merci vraiment tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment désolé! Je suis aller voir ce que donnais mes chapitres lorsqu'ils allaient sur et ils sont comme tout bizarre. Les tirets devant les paroles disparaissent, ainsi que le style des caractères! Si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour que cela arrête, ou si vous avez des trucs, svp! Donnez moi les!

Bon aller je m'y met! Faut pas que je perde de temps!

chapitre 3

**Runaway partie 1**

Luna Lovegood ne se sentait pas fière d'elle ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Harry la nuit d'avant. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir la voir le soir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit la réaction des gens.

En fait, après ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la rentré, plusieurs personnes avaient, disons le ainsi, mal réagis. Plusieurs allaient désormais faire attention lorsque Harry allait être là. D'autre voudront complètement s'enfuir lorsqu'ils le verront. Mais le pire allait être surtout la réaction des gens proches d'Harry.

En effet, Ron était devenu craintif, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu la queue de scorpion du manticore. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les insectes, surtout les araignées. Mais il s'était tout de même promis qu'il allait protéger les gens si Harry redeviendrait « ce monstre » comme il l'avait dit.. Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, tout le monde avait pu entendre de la crainte dans sa voix. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : celle où l'on a peur que quelqu'un de notre entourage ce fasse mal, ou pire tuer. Et qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ses proches. Il n'avait pas peur d'Harry en tant que tel, mais plus de ce qu'il était devenu. Et c'est lorsque le roux l'avait traité de monstre, quand plusieurs personnes tel que Hermionne, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Padma, Ginny et d'autres Gryffondor et quelques autres Sedaigles étaient là que Luna avait vraiment eu de la peine pour le brun. Elle le savait seul, dans la salle sur demande, dans un semi coma. Et maintenant, tout les garçons de Gryffondor ou presque pensait comme Ron et n'oseraient pas l'attaquer si le brun venait à toucher quelqu'un de leur maison.

Puis, il y a eu la réaction d'Hermionne. Cette dernière avait eu au début peur pour son ami, puis peur pour sa peau. Elle c'était promis d'aller à la bibliothèque et de chercher tout les livres sur les manticores. Elle chercherait tout pour se protéger ainsi que ses proches. Elle trouverait les points faibles et les points forts de "cette bête", comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Depuis, chaque fois que l'on pouvait la croiser hors des cours, elle avait un livre sur les bêtes magiques ou maléfiques.

Après, les opinions des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles se ressemblaient. Certains craignaient maintenant le brun et celui-ci était rendu au numéro un sur la liste des élèves à éviter. Certains pensaient que Voldemort c'était emparé de lui et que le jeune homme était rendu du côté sombre dans cette guerre. Les Serpentards avaient eu peur comme des mauviettes mais maintenant ils riaient d'Harry comme s'ils avaient oublier qu'ils avaient faillit se laisser aller dans leur culottes. Certains des Serpentards pensaient même qu'Harry allait se joindre à eux. Et le peu des personnes des maisons qui restaient ne savaient plus quoi penser et attendaient avec appréhension le verdict de Dumbledore.

Et Luna Lovegood faisait parti de ces personnes. Elle faisait confiance à Harry, c'était sûr, mais elle avait eu tout de même la frousse. Et de plus, elle savait que ce matin Harry allait descendre au petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu'il allait encore avoir mal, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été capable de lui dire. _Une chance au moins que nous étions un vendredi_, ce dit-elle. _Comme ça il pourra peut-être un peu s'en remettre durant la fin de semaine... J'espère..._

La jeune fille de cinquième se dépêcha de descendre à la grande salle, un nœud dans le ventre et s'attendant à la pire réaction du siècle.

__

Harry Potter était en train de se préparer pour aller à la grande salle. Il avait mit son uniforme et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque son parrain l'interpella.

- Tu vas vraiment descendre comme ça? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

- Euh.. Et bien je suis toujours comme ça. On a pas vraiment le choix... répondit le brun, un peu interloqué par la question.

- Viens donc ici que je te montre comment nous dans le temps on s'habillait, ton père, Rémus et moi.

Le plus jeune s'approcha, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau de son parrain.

Celui-ci commença par lui détaché les deux premiers boutons du haut de sa chemise et à desserrer sa cravate pour l'enlever ensuite. Il lui sortit la chemise du pantalon. Avec la robe de sorcier ouverte par dessus, ça lui allait assez bien mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Alors Sirius emmena le brun dans la salle de bain et sortit une bouteille de gel pour cheveux d'une armoire. Il en mit un peu dans sa main et aplatit cette dernière sur le tête de son filleul. Il frotta ses cheveux frénétiquement pour que ses cheveux soient désordonnés. Après il se lava les mains et regarda le résultat. Il manquait quelque chose. Le plus vieux ouvrit grand les yeux et se dirigea rapidement au salon. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite boite emballée avec du papier cadeau. Harry haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce que c'était.

- C'est un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Tu vois, je n'avais pas pu t'en donner alors je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, dit-il en tendant le boîte au jeune homme.

Harry lui sourit en le remerciant. Il déchira le papier et ouvrit le petite boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait une petite chaîne en argent avec une anneau de la même couleur. Sur l'anneau, il y avait un petit dessin de flamme avec des reflets bleus. Si on regardait plus attentivement sur la chaîne, on pouvait y voir le même motif, minuscule et parfaitement bien gravé sur chaque maillon.

Il se retourna vers son parrain, attendant une signification pour ce magnifique cadeau. Ce dernier répondit à sa question muette.

- Tu vois, il y a longtemps de ça, j'avais offert ces deux objets à ton père le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Et lorsqu'il est mort, lorsque je l'ai retrouvé lui et mère chez eux, j'ai retrouvé ces objets. Et je m'étais promis de te les offrir à ton seizième anniversaire, comme lui, puisqu'il te revenait de droit.

Il avait dit tout cela assez difficilement, comme s'il avait quelque chose de prit dans la gorge. Il se racla la gorge et commença sur un ton plus joyeux: '' Ces deux objets vont te permettre a manipuler le feu. Bon, ne t'attend pas à grand chose au début, mais à la longue, tu vas pouvoir faire plusieurs chose comme des boules de feu, des jets de flammes, brûler des objets, voir même des maisons. J'espère juste que tu vas les utiliser sans faire trop de dégâts... Car tu vois ton père une fois, vers le début de la sixième année, dans un cours de métamorphose, s'amusait à faire apparaître une petite flamme au bout de son doigt. Sauf que ça l'a mal tourné... Il a levé la main et la petite flamme est partie de son doigt et est tombé dans les cheveux de... de Rogue!''

Il avait dit le dernier mot en riant. Harry dû se forcer pour rire car en fait, ça ne le faisait pas rire vraiment. Il avait vu un jour dans la pensine de Rogue que son père et ses amis maltraitait le garçon aux cheveux noirs et cela n'avait pas plu à Harry. En fait, il en avait été dégoûté. Mais ce, il le retint de le dire à voix haute.

Peu après s'avoir calmé, le plus vieux s'exclama: '' Toi, si tu veux aller en cours, il faudrait tout d'abord que tu ailles manger. Et pas question que tu fasses la grâce matinée." Il avait essayé de prendre un ton autoritaire mais cela avait marché plus ou moins bien.

Harry sourit et dit: " À vos ordres chef!"

Puis il tourna les talons mais avant de sortir il dit " Merci Sirius pour le cadeau!" et alla l'enlacer somme un fils ferait pour son père. La sensation était bizarre. Peut être était ce dû au fait que Sirius était comme une statue d'air dans les bras de Harry mais bon, il n'en fit pas un problème. Puis il sortit dans le couloir pour descendre à la grande salle. Il avait prit un peu de retard et se doutait bien que maintenant tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Il arriva devant la grande porte en n'ayant rencontrer personne sur le chemin. Il prit son courage à deux mains, une image vague de sa deuxième année lui passant dans la tête. Après avoir mit un masque de parfaite indifférence et de contrôle sur son visage, il poussa les portes et pénétra dans la salle.

Au début, personnes ne le remarqua. Les gens étaient beaucoup trop occupés à manger une toast ,à boire leur jus de citrouille, à faire leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient oublier de faire la veille ou tout simplement à jacasser avec leurs amis.

Mais lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière Harry dans un bruit sourd, plusieurs personnes levèrent la tête pour savoir qu'est ce qui venait de troubler leur routine matinale. Plusieurs en échappèrent même leur tasse de chocolat. D'autres faillirent s'évanouir dans leur bols de céréales. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le brouhaha du matin c'était transformé en silence de mort. Albus Dumbledore, qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte de l'entrée plutôt inattendue, se racla la gorge et dit :" M. Potter, venez ici s'il vous plait."

Le brun commença à avancer, gardant son masque et essayant d'oublier les centaines de paires de yeux braquées sur lui. Il n'osa pas regarder les Gryffondors qui étaient juste à sa gauche. Ni les Serpentards à sa droite. Il entendait leurs petits ricanements et leur imitations de miaulement. Et ça le faisait rager au plus haut point. Il n'osait regarder personne, mais si il l'aurait fait, il aurait vu plusieurs filles le regarder avec envie.

En effet, plusieurs aimaient son nouveau petit look rebel. Il avait l'air tout à fait différent et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la gente féminine de l'école. Même Hermionne le trouvait séduisant, quoiqu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon. D'ailleurs Ron l'avait remarquer juste au regard qu'elle lançait au brun. Cela le fit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Personne ne toucherait à sa Hermionne. _"Et même pas ce monstre." _avait-il pensé dès que le brun passa devant lui.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Luna, juste en diagonale avec Hermionne, à la table derrière, qui le fixait avec un air désolé sur le visage. Mais elle lui lança tout de même une onde de courage qui le fit relever fièrement la tête, du moins un peu plus, et il lui offrit un sourire. Puis il retourna son regard vers Dumbledore. Il monta les escaliers, se pencha un peu et dit: " Oui Monsieur?"

- Je voudrais vous voir se voir, vers 20:00. Je crois que nous devons discuter

- Très bien M.

Puis le plus jeune se retourna et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il ne restait plus de place près de ces amis alors il alla s'asseoir vers le bout, où il n'y avait presque personne. Il commença à se tartiner un toast mais les regard sur lui et le silence l'énervait tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de dire assez sèchement: " Non mais vous avez pas fini!?! Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un mangé?"

Plusieurs filles lâchèrent un petit cri et retournèrent à leurs repas.

Les Gryffondors de sixième, en particulier les garçons, retournèrent à leurs repas et commencèrent à parler.

- Vous avez vu, il nous a même pas regarder, commença Ron. Sauf Hermionne.

- Et il nous a pas parlé non plus. Je suis sûr que Vous-savez-qui s'est emparé de son esprit, continua Dean.

- Pensez-vous qu'il est devenu un mangemort? questionna Neville, peu sûr de lui.

- Je sais pas s'il l'a fait de son plein gré, mais il a changé. Il s'habillait jamais comme ça avant et au moins il venait nous voir, dit Seamus.

Ron avait un plan. Il avait bien vu comment Harry avait regardé Hermionne tout à l'heure et il avait décidé de mettre quelques personnes de son côté.

- Est ce qu'il vous a écrit vous? demanda Neville.

- Non, mentit Ron tout bas.

- Ah! Et bien moi oui, plusieurs fois même, avant que Dumbledore interdisse toute correspondance avec Harry, dit Hermionne qui venait tout juste de joindre la conversation.

-Tu devrais te tenir loin de lui Mionne, dit Ron. ce n'est surement pas pour rien que Dumbledore a interdis de lui envoyer des lettres.

- Mais voyons Ron! Tu dit n'importe quoi! Harry ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Bon c'est vrai il a changé, mais il devait avoir peur de nos réactions, et c'est tout simplement pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir. Et puis, il n'est pas dangereux tant que nous ne le provoquions pas. Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

- Mouais, marmonna le roux, ne l'écoutant pas.

Hermionne, exaspérer par son ami, ramassa ses affaires, se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

Le brun assit au bout de la table avait bien vue son amie se lever et sortir et il décida de la suivre pour lui parler. Il se leva et passa entre les rangées de Serdaigle et de Gryffondors.

En passant derrière Luna, il lui lança un petit papier dans son assiette et continua son chemin pour sortir enfin de la grande salle. Il rattrapa Hermionne un étage plus haut.

Luna, qui venait de voir le brun partir, ouvrit le petit message où était griffonné un petit mot.

" _ On se rejoint tout à l'heure? Vient me voir avant ton premier cours. Harry_"

Luna sourit et mit le papier dans sa poche.

Ron voyant bien qu'un certains brun c'était levé après "son" Hermionne, dit aux autres.

- Venez les gars, je lui fais pas confiance à lui.

La bande de garçons se leva et se dirigèrent vers le même chemin qu'avait prit le brun.

Luna, voyant qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne à la table des Gryffondors, se leva et prit le même chemin que les autres. Ginny la rejoignit à la porte de la grande salle et elles montèrent les marches pour se rendre au deuxième.

Le brun arriva enfin à la hauteur de son amie. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à cette, ce chemin ne menant à aucun cours précis.

- Salut! Je te dérange..? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

-Harry! sursauta Hermionne. Euh... non tu ne me déranges pas. Ça va? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Comme ça pourrait aller... En fait j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

- Vas y je t'écoute, dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir... je veux dire... j'y comprends tout simplement rien à rien! Tu pourrais pas m'aider?

- Et bien je sais pas si je pourrais... dit-elle un peu confuse.

- Mignonne, tout le monde sait bien que tu es la plus intelligente de cette école. Je pourrais jamais y parvenir sans toi. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider. J'aurais bien demander à Ron mais j'ai bien vu comment il me regardait, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il n'a plus l'air de trop trop m'apprécier... D'ailleurs, y'a plus grand monde qui a l'air de m'apprécier...

- Harry voyons, dit Hermionne en lui prenant une main, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Peut importe ce que pense les autres, moi je t'apprécie. Tu es et seras toujours mon ami. Je vais t'aider, sourit-elle.

- Merci Hermionne, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après une longue accolade de retrouvaille, ils se détachèrent. Hermionne le regardait dans les yeux puis détourna le regard pour regarder derrière lui. Le brun se retourna et reconnut son ami et d'autres Gryffondors.

- Salut les gars! Je..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing vint s'abattre sur sa gueule. Il entendit vaguement le cri aigu d'Hermionne tandis qu'il tombait au sol sous le choc. Ses lunettes s'était écrasée plus loin. Sa lèvre était en sang lorsqu'il releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait frappé, c'est à dire le roux.

- Un petit conseil Potter, ne touche plus jamais à Hermionne.

Harry posa son regard embrouillé vers la jeune fille. Il voyait bien son air attristé et une larme couler sur sa joue mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique se soit qu'il reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes. Cela lui fit tourner sur l'autre côté. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, lui rappelant des souvenirs exécrables où l'oncle Vermon lui faisait manger la poussière pour un rien.

- Ne pose même plus ton regard sur elle! t'as compris? Dit Ron avec colère.

Il lui assena un autre coup de pied au niveau du dos cette fois. Puis un autre cri d'Hermionne et un sanglot. Puis se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Harry.

Lorsqu'il retourna le regard vers Ron cette fois, il voyait parfaitement clair. Il le vit reculer d'un pas, l'air effrayé. Il entendit, même s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment, Hermionne dire tout bas : " Ron je te l'avais dit de ne pas le provoquer.."

Tout les sixième années purent voir, lorsque Harry se retourna, deux pairs de yeux rouges comme le sang avec des énormes pupilles noires.

Le brun à l'intérieur de lui, essayait de combattre l'esprit de la bête. Il essayait de toutes ses forces mais il savait bien qu'elle allait gagner. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens, mais ils l'avaient chercher et c'était ça qui faisait qu'il se transformait. Alors il s'écria:

-Partez!!!

Mais personne ne bougeait, fixant ses yeux. S'en était trop. Alors qu'il allait répéter, il sentit quelque chose qui essayait de déchirer son dos, ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur affreux. Il cria cette fois à en faire peur à Peeves:

- ALLEZ VOUS EN!!!

Alors que les autres se réveillaient et allaient commencer à fuir et à alerter le château, ils entendit un cri derrière eux.

-Harry!

Ce dernier aurait pu reconnaître ce cri entre millier.

Alors comment vous avez trouver?? La deuxième partie s'en vient ne vous inquiéter pas.

La chanson va être dans la deuxième partie!

Aller chow

Anda xxxx

P.s. Une tchitte review??? :)

Ça ferait pas de tord


	4. Runaway p2 ou Une longue bataille commen...

Salut c'est moi Anda!

Oh lala! je suis désolé! Cela fait plus de deux mois que je vous ai laissé en plan!! Pardonnez moi! Je vais faire mon possible pour me rattraper la prochaine fois! Désolé, le manque d'inspiration et le début des cours me crèvent un peu je dois avouer.

Donc je vais répondre aux reviews.. en fait à la review!

**Voldicheri:** Merci de me dire que j'écris bien! J'essai de faire du mieux que je peux et je suis très contente que ça te plaise tant. J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre, ce qui m'étonnerais :S.. Pour le rythme de parution, ça va avec l'inspiration... Mais là j'en ai au moins pour deux chapitres! J'espère que ça va te plaire!

Je veux faire remarquer qu'il n'y aura pas toujours des chansons de Linkin park, et pas dans tous les chapitres non plus! Je sais que ça gonfle des personnes..

**Chapitre 4**

**Runaway partie 2**

_Ce dernier aurait pu reconnaître ce cri entre millier._

Le brun se tourna, se plaçant sur les coudes et regarda une jeune fille accourir vers lui. C'était Luna, suivit de près par Ginny. La première s'agenouilla rapidement près du garçon. Ginny ne put la suivre car Ron l'en empêcha d'un bras. La blonde, quant à elle, posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose, comme deux bosses, sous la robe. Elle enleva ses mains rapidement, en entendant un grognement de douleur de la part du brun, et prit les mains de ce dernier dans les siennes. Les yeux, d'habitude si vert, et maintenant rouge comme le sang, la fixait. Mais elle garda le contact tout de même, réprimant un frisson. Il lui murmura d'un ton grave et rauque: " _Va-t-en ma petit Lune, je veux pas te faire de mal... Je ne pourrais... tenir...Je..."_ Il réprima un autre cri de douleur, et on entendit ses vêtement déchirer par endroits, au niveau des épaules surtout. Il y avait deux grandes bosses au niveau des omoplates.

La blonde se tourna et cria à Neville : _" Va chercher de l'aide! Vite!" _

Le jeune homme, revenant à la réalité, courut dans le couloir et disparut au bas des escaliers. Luna retourna son attention vers le jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux fermement, essayant de faire passer la douleur. Il serra les dents, et dit en repoussant sa jeune amie : _" Va-t-en! Je ne veux pas... que tu me vois... Cours... Je peux plus tenir... PARTEZ!"_

Tous les autres se décidèrent à bouger, reculant tranquillement pour ne rien brusquer. Luna, qui était rendu assise près du garçon, essaya de reculer à ses paroles. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser le garçon ainsi.

- Luna, éloigne toi de ce monstre!! Bouge!! Lui cria Ron en éloignant sa soeur.

Harry, tant qu'à lui, ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à la jeune fille. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer d'ailleurs.Il fondait devant ses yeux rêveurs, lesquels avant il trouvait beaucoup trop exorbités. Mais son apparence avait beaucoup changé. Ses yeux avaient une allure beaucoup plus calme et normale, ses cheveux n'étaient plus sales et emmêlés et son sourire le dégrisait toujours. Mais si elle restait trop près de lui, que pourrait-il faire lorsqu'il serait transformé? Lorsque la bête aurait prit possession de lui. Il en avait peur, il avait peur de lui-même.

Sans trop savoir comment, les jeunes spectateurs virent le brun s'élever dans les airs, les bras, la tête et les jambes qui pendaient vers la bas. C'était comme s'il était debout. Puis une lumière blanche et foudroyante sortit de partout: ses doigts, ses pieds, ses yeux, partout.La lumière englobait son corps. Puis La douleur le submergea. Il poussa un cri de douleur, les bras tendus en l'air, les jambes écartées et les mains ouvertes. Tout ses membres étaient tendus au maximum. Puis deux ailes d'aigle gigantesques apparurent dans son dos, la silhouette ressemblant à un ange déchus. Les cheveux se changèrent en une grande crinière doré et son corps grandit, et grossit, pour devenir en forme de lion rouge. De grande crocs prirent place dans la gueule du lion.

La lumière s'apaisa enfin et les élèves purent voir parfaitement l'énorme animal trônant devant eux. Il poussa un rugissement. Tous les élèves partirent en courant à ce moment précis.

Luna qui était toujours au sol, n'ayant pas pu bouger, releva la tête pour regarder la bête qui était à peine à un mètre d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vu le regard qu'elle lui portait. Elle essaya de reculer en se levant lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal mais dès qu'elle faisait trois pas derrière, la bête en faisait un, rattrapant rapidement le jeune fille. Elle essaya de trouver un moyen pour essayer de rejoindre Harry à l'intérieur de la bête.

_- Harry, je sais que tu peux me reconnaître... Prend possession de la bête... Je sais que tu en est capable..._

L'énorme lion ailé poussa un autre rugissement en frémissant. Cela avait presque marché, mais maintenant l'animal était dans un état furax. La jeune blonde commença à courir vers les escaliers, tournant ainsi le dos à la bête. Elle l'entendait derrière elle... L'escalier se rapprochait...

Plus que dix mètres... Il fallait qu'elle y arrive... Elle sentait le souffle de l'animal sur sa nuque...

Plus que deux mètres... Elle allait être sauvée....

Rendue! Elle dévala un première escalier en mouvement( Nda: Précision: pour mieux vous imaginer, penser au premier film d'Harry Potter, vous savez la grande tour pleine d'escaliers et de tableaux.) mais la bête sauta par dessus la barrière et arriva devant la jeune fille lui barrant la route. Elle tomba par en arrière. Elle essaya de remonter quelques marches mais elle voyait son heure arriver. Elle ferma les yeux puis...

Elle entendit une voix puissante crier un mot qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, juste à temps pour voir la bête au dessus d'elle recevoir un grand éclair vert sombre au centre du front. L'animal rugit, levé sur ses deux pattes arrière puis retomba mollement, ses pattes de chaque côté de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux terrifiées mais dans ceux de la bête, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'agressivité ou de rage. La blonde regarda directement dans les yeux de l'animal et y vit une lueur de... Elle ne sut comment décrire cela. Elle était stupéfaite. Elle attendait tout simplement ce qu'il allait arriver, ne se demandant même pas qui était derrière elle et qui l'avait sauvé.

Le manticore se retourna brusquement et courut, sauta sur un mur pour se donner un élan et monta dans les airs, le plus haut possible. Il allait vite, à en perdre l'haleine, essayant de ne pas penser à la frayeur qu'il avait causé à ses amis, et surtout à Luna. Ses yeux terrifiés, à cause de lui, allait rester en sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne regarda même pas les élèves effrayés et qui se rendait en cours, il ne pouvait supporter la douleur de leur regard et de leur cri à son égard. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait cela à Luna, d'avoir été aller voir Hermionne pour que Ron réagisse ainsi, et surtout d'être ce qu'il était en ce moment. Il détestait ce qu'il était, et il détestait ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi maintenant il pouvait réagir par lui-même, et voir ce qu'il faisait... Il avait bien vu la personne qui lui envoyé le sort. D'une manière il le remerciait, mais d'un autre il lui en voulait à en mourir. Lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné ce sort avant de faire une grave bêtise. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cela lui était arrivé... Il n'y comprenait plus rien... Il était dans le noir total.

Rendu tout près du plafond, il envoya ses pattes arrières sur le côté pour se donner un autre élan, horizontal cette fois, et entre en trombe dans le couloir du septième.( Nda: _Je ne sais plus trop où est la salle sur demande.. J'invente un peu dsl! si vous le savez par exemple... dites-le moi svp!_) Il n'y avait plus personnes qui passaient dans ce couloir depuis qu'une rumeur proclamait haut et fort que le jeune survivant y restait. Rendu devant la salle, il freina brusquement son élan. Il regarda un long moment la porte puis la bête se retransforma lentement en jeune homme brun.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour que cela ne soit normal, et l'ouvrit, les vêtements en lambeaux à cause de la transformation et le dos avec le sang à moitié sec collé dessus. Il entra puis claqua la porte fortement, passant sa rage sur celle-ci. Mais cela ne l'atténua pas, au contraire, cela ne fit que la décupler. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il poussa un cri de rage et balança une chaise qui était à portée de main sur le mur, la brisant ainsi en plusieurs fragment. Il fit de même pour un vase et plusieurs autres choses à portée de main. Sa rage le rendait aveugle, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il faisait, il ne faisait que se défouler, essayant de faire passer sa frustration.

Lorsque celle-ci fut atténuer, il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglot. Puis une forte étreinte inconnue le prit dans ses bras. Peu importe qui c'était pour le moment, il se laissa bercer en laissant les larmes aller. Il se colla fortement au corps de la personne, désespérément même. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le voit ainsi, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'il se passait. Sa vie avait chamboulé d'un seul coup, et il ne savait trop comment. Il avait mal, moralement et physiquement. Les épreuves qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui valait bien une quinzaine de rêves créer par Voldemort et une bonne douzaine de doloris intensif, et ce combinés. Le pire était lorsque Ron l'avait frappé...

_"Luna, éloigne toi de ce monstre!! Bouge!! "_Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de son ami avant. Il l'avait traité de...monstre? Il n'était plus que cela pour le monde qui avant l'entourait? Tout avait beaucoup trop changer durant sa courte absence. Les gens avaient peur de lui et plus jamais il ne pourrait ressortir de cet enfer.

Il entendit alors la voix de son parrain, car c'était bien celui-ci qui le consolait.

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état...?

- Je... Je suis qu'un.. mons.. tree...

- Chut! Voyons, ne dit pas cela... Harry tu n'es pas un monstre! Ne dis pas de sottises voyons... sermonna doucement Sirius, un peu troublé par les paroles de son filleul. Au lieu de dire des choses pareilles, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

Harry lui raconta lentement, essayant de se ce qu'il s'était passé le plus possible. Sirius écoutait et frissonna légèrement lorsque le brun lui raconta le bout où Ron le frappait avec les autres garçons... Ce n'était certainement pas son filleul la bête dans toute cette histoire, oh que non. Le plus jeune continua malgré tout son récit, et chaque phrase, surtout vers la fin. lui donnait la nausée. À la fin il murmura: _" J'ai faillit tuer la seule personne, du moins vivante, qui compte vraiment pour moi. Je ne la mérite pas Sirius... Je ne mérite pas ce bouquet de vie et de joie... Je suis un monstre!"_

Il se leva brusquement et courut dans la salle de bain vider son estomac de son maigre petit-déjeuner. Sirius, pendant ce temps, restait planté là, au milieu du salon, complètement désemparés par les phrases de son filleul, son fils presque. Il leva les yeux et vit alors une jeune fille sur le pas de la porte, qui le regardait comme s'il était un fantôme... La jeune blonde qui venait voir son filleul lorsqu'il était dans son semi-coma.... Elle était la depuis combien de temps...? Et pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi? Elle était toute échevelée, et restait sur là, la porte ouverte derrière elle. Elle le regardait, sans comprendre.

Harry revint, dans un sal état et épuisé, et il se figea en voyant la jeune fille qui regardait son parrain, qui était un peu plus opaque que d'habitude. Harry, voyant la porte toujours ouverte, et sachant très bien que des gens allaient essayer d'entrer s'il la laissait ainsi, fit un geste de la main, sans trop penser à ce qu'il faisait, dans un second état. La porte se ferma et ferma à double tours par un puissant sort. Ce dernier effort lui prit ses dernières forces et il s'évanouit.

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques heure plus tard, plus précisément après l'heure du dîner, puisqu'il était 20h. ( Souper pour les canadiens et autres.) Il se réveilla dans son grand lit confortable, dans des habits propres, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il avait un mal de crâne énorme et ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout lui revint en mémoire et il pria Merlin pour que tout ce si soit un mauvais rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua que Sirius était au salon puisqu'il y avait une faible lueur venant de la cheminée. Il essaya de se lever mais tous ses membres étaient courbaturés, alors il poussa un grognement de plainte sonore. Cela lui valut une moitié de fantôme en tant que parrain et une jolie blonde à ses côtés qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre, il caressait doucement les longs cheveux blonds de son amie. En fait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ce faisait-il que Luna puisse voir son parrain? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils puissent se parler? Car ils parlaient bien de lui en ce moment, lui demandant comment il allait. Il murmura un faible _"Bien.."_ en fermant les yeux. Bien qu'il soit confortable ainsi avec son amie, il aurait bien voulut ne pas y être, il aurait voulu être à l'autre bout du monde. Il se sentait si mal à l'intérieur... Si troublé...Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Il aurait voulu partir. Ce bout de chanson collait parfaitement bien à sa situation, à ce qu'il voudrait faire.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

_Je voudrais partir au loin _

_Et ne jamais dire au revoir _

_Je voudrais savoir la vérité _

_Au lieu de me demander pourquoi _

_Je voudrais savoir les réponses _

_Pas plus _

_Je voudrais fermer la porte _

_Et ouvrir mon esprit_

(Linkin park, Extrait de "Runaway")

**  
  
**

Mais il savait bien qu'il ne partirait pas. Même s'il le voudrait de tout son cœur, il ne le ferait pas. Sans trop savoir quoi exactement, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le retenait ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne seule, il n'en était pas capable. C'était beaucoup plus fort que lui... ET il y avait Sirius aussi. Ce dernier lui avait bien dit qu'il était revenu parce qu'il voulait être avec lui, rester près de lui. Alors même s'il voulait partir, il allait rester. Peu importe qui était de son côté, il n'allait pas se défiler. À la vie comme à la guerre. D'ailleurs, sa vie n'avait jamais été autre qu'une bataille. Le seul problème était de savoir s'il allait la gagner, ou bien la perdre...

fin du chapitre

_**Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimer! Qui est- ce qui compte tant pour HArry et qui n'est pas Sirius!?! À vous de me le dire! Quest ce que vous voulez comme couple!?!**_

_**Bon aller chow tout le monde! Une tite review svp! Ça fait pas de tord à personne! En plus vous donner votre opinion enh!?! Négatif ou positif, c'est pas grave!**_

_**Andadrielle:):):):):)**_


	5. vraiment terminé

Bon et bien comme le dit le titre de ce « chapitre », c'est la fin de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est la fin de mes quatre fics : **_H.P. et le nouvel allié_**, **_Seul au monde, Troubles noirs _** et **_Nobody's Listening._**

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit pour me décider si oui ou non j'arrêtais ces fics… Je dois dire que ça m'a prit pas mal de temps a m'y faire, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une suite potable mais par manque d'imagination et de temps, je ne suis plus en mesure de continuer. Je doit dire que le fait que ma fic H.P. et le nouvel allié soit une fic juste après le tome3 ne m'a pas aidé, puisque maintenant il y a trois nouveaux vrais tomes que J.K. Rowling a sorti…

J'avais écrit dans mon profil qu'elles étaient arrêtée momentanément, mais maintenant c'est définitif. Si quelqu'un voudrait continuer une des fics, voudrait la réécrire à sa manière ou bien me dire tout simplement son point de vue ( en espérant que je ne me fasse pas trop crier des noms…) et bien écrivez moi un mail ou une review.

Aller voir mon profil pour plus de détails, et la suite des événements… Si jamais par miracle j'ai des idées.

Ps. Dernière chose, si vous voulez, je suis en train d'écrire une fic avec Dinoushette, elle s'intitule : **Délires culinaires. ** Notre pseudo c'est **D.M. & T.A.** La fic est bientôt terminée mais c'est fort probable qu'il y est une suite. Alors si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un petit tour.

Kisssouxxxx

Anda qui espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.


End file.
